The Heart of Lily Evans
by Odysseus
Summary: James Potter is in love with Lily Evans. Unfortunately, she's engaged to Sirius Black... Who will Lily choose? James or Sirius? Will this tear apart James and Sirius's friendship?


THE HEART OF LILY EVANS  
  
James Potter entered the Gryffindor common room, clad in Quidditch robes, hoisted on the shoulders of his fellow Gryffindors. It seemed that everyone in the house was crowded around their wonderful seeker.  
  
"Did you see that, Padfoot?" James said to Sirius Black, who was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, next to Lily Evans. "Did you see that?"  
  
"No," he said. An excited grin came over his handsome face. "What happened? Tell me, Prongs."  
  
"Well," James said, smiling arrogantly. "Yours truly, James Potter-"  
  
He was interrupted by a loud cheer from the Gryffindors that were crowded around him, but he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, his grin grew wider.  
  
"Yours truly, James Potter," he tried again, even more arrogantly, "has become the third seeker in Hogwarts history, and the first seeker in four hundred years, to catch the golden snitch within the first five minutes of Quidditch game."  
  
Sirius began to say something, but it wasn't audible over the huge cheer of the other Gryffindors.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered through the portrait hole, a smile on her pale face. "Congratulations, Potter," she said to him. "That was quite a performance out there."  
  
"Wasn't it?" James replied excitedly, not to McGonagall, but to the Gryffindors below him. The loudest cheer yet followed.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you," she said. "But also to remind you that your transfiguration paper -three feet long- is still do Monday."  
  
"Of course, Professor," James replied offhandedly; he was still grinning smugly at his fans.  
  
McGonagall nodded skeptically, bid her farewells, and then exited.  
  
"Do you believe him?" Lily said angrily to Sirius. Sirius was smiling, as he watched his friend.  
  
"He sure is something," he replied. James had been hoisted down now, and was vividly retelling his tale, complete with hand gestures, to fourteen fifth, sixth, and seventh year girls; the one missing was, of course, Lily. "Seven girls on each arm... Not bad."  
  
"Well, you only have one," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek swiftly. "But that better content you."  
  
"It does, it does," Sirius said quickly.  
  
"You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" she said. "February 13th..."  
  
"Our one-year anniversary," Sirius said fondly.  
  
"Yes," Lily said, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "It was a year ago, remember? In February of our sixth year, when you asked me to Madam Puddifoot's for Valentine's Day?"  
  
"I remember it well," Sirius replied. "And I haven't regretted it."  
  
Lily smiled at her boyfriend. "You always know what to say..."  
  
James, meanwhile, was finishing his story. "The score was still 0-0. And then, I saw the snitch glittering right there, right on the end of old Snivellus Snape's broomstick." He made a dramatic gesture. "So I dove in, as fast as I could. He tried to get me with his beater bat, but he missed by a mile; you know how those Slytherins are, and I plucked that snitch right up." All of the girls applauded and cheered raucously. James took a bow.  
  
"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day," said a pretty blond seventh year, Olivia Johnson, to him.  
  
"I know," James said pompously. "And it's a Hogsmeade weekend. They couldn't have planned that better. Would you like to go with me to Madam Puddifoot's?"  
  
"Of course!" Olivia exclaimed, looking extremely honored. "What time?"  
  
"Oh, well I'm rather busy," James told her. "But I'm sure I can squeeze you in at around three."  
  
"Three it is!" she grinned. She quickly ran off to her group of friends, who all began screaming excitedly.  
  
James, meanwhile, sat down right between Sirius and Lily.  
  
"So, you two, how's life?" he asked.  
  
"It just got worse," Lily muttered, scooting away from James with disgust.  
  
"Next month's the last game before the Quidditch Cup Championship," James announced. "I hope to see you two there, so that you can witness another fantastic game." He smiled. "I'm going for under four minutes next time."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll be studying for my N.E.W.T. levels," she replied coldly.  
  
"Oh, those are going to be a piece of cake," James replied.  
  
"What classes are you taking?"  
  
"N.E.W.T. Flying, N.E.W.T. Quidditch, N.E.W.T. Transfiguration, and N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts," James replied.  
  
Lily glanced at him skeptically. "Four classes? And two of them are no- brainers."  
  
"Maybe to some," James said. "I admit, N.E.W.T. Flying and N.E.W.T. Quidditch are quite novice for me. But they're the highest level that Hogwarts offered, and I need to stay in shape for professional Quidditch." Conceitedly, he added, "And I need to keep my edge up, if I want to play for the Hogsmeade Cavaliers. They're the best in the league, and their first string seeker is retiring after this season-" Lily's quill rolled off her lap, and James darted forward and retrieved it before it hit the floor. "And another SPECTACULAR save by James Potter!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and turned to her boyfriend. "Let's go, Sirius."  
  
"Okay, Lily," Sirius said. To James, he said, "See you around, Prongs."  
  
"Bye, Padfoot. Bye, Evans," he called, as the two of them left the common room.  
  
The next day was Valentine's Day. James awoke early, as was his custom on the weekends. He usually liked to practice Quidditch and flying for a bit outside on the pitch before the castle became bustling with people, but today he felt a little woozy; he had had quite a lot of butterbeers the night before in celebration of the Gryffindor victory. He summoned some cold water for his face and then shook his head from side to side. Feeling a bit better, he put on his good robes, and pinned on his shiny Head Boy badge, so that no one could miss it.  
  
The only person in the common room was Lily Evans, who was working very hard studying.  
  
"Hey, Evans," he said.  
  
"N.E.W.T.s in four months," she said quickly.  
  
"Don't stress out," James said, yawning.  
  
"Don't stress out? Don't stress out?" she bellowed. "Are you training to be a healer at St. Mungo's? No. You're going to play Quidditch."  
  
"You didn't have to take five academic N.E.W.T classes, you know," James told her. "You could've done something else."  
  
"Five? I'm only required by St. Mungo's to have five. I'm taking eight." She smiled. "I just couldn't give up Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, or Astronomy..."  
  
"Why do you want to be a healer anyway? It seems like a lot of work."  
  
"Not everyone slacks off like you do, James," Lily said indignantly. "My mother is a doctor. Her father was a doctor. And his father was a doctor. So I want to carry on the family tradition of being in medicine, so I'm going to be a healer, see?"  
  
"I see," James muttered. "So, today's Valentine's Day."  
  
"I'm meeting Sirius at the tea room at three," Lily replied.  
  
"That's when I'm meeting Olivia," James told her.  
  
"Olivia Johnson?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You have heard of her reputation, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lily shook her head. "You can do better, Potter."  
  
"Better than the prettiest girl in Gryffindor?" James asked. He smiled at Lily. "Well, the second prettiest, anyway."  
  
"Well, if I'm the only thing better, perhaps you can't do better than her," Lily answered.  
  
"And you say I'm smug," James said, jokingly.  
  
Lily grinned. "Sometimes you surprise me, Potter." She shook her head. "And other times, you don't."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Lily replied. She buried her face back in her Transfiguration book.  
  
James shrugged, as he sat down in one of the fireside wingchairs. "You know, it's awfully boring without anyone awake."  
  
"But it's the best time to study... You're taking Transfiguration, right, Potter?" she asked. "Care to study with me? It'll help pass the time..."  
  
"Our N.E.W.T.s are months away, Evans."  
  
"It's never too early," she said. "I'm aiming for all O's. What about you?"  
  
"I'm naturally gifted at Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, so it's inevitable that I'll get O's."  
  
"So humble, Potter," Lily muttered.  
  
Sirius and Lupin came down the staircase in conversation.  
  
"Hey, Prongs," Sirius said, seeing James. "Hey, Lily."  
  
"Hello Sirius and Remus," Lily said, without looking up from her book.  
  
"Lily," Sirius smiled. "I want you to meet me by Bertha the Bigot's statue at seven o'clock."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, still not looking up. "Aren't we going to the tea room at three?"  
  
"No," Sirius replied. "I have something much more romantic planned for us."  
  
Lily turned around, and kissed him softly. "I'll be there, Sirius. Don't worry." She leaned back down and continued her Transfiguration studies.  
  
Seven o'clock came, and Sirius began walking down Bertha the Bigot's corridor. His two cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, came out of the nearby Slytherin common room, chatting. They stopped as soon as they saw their cousin.  
  
"Where are you going, cousin?" Bellatrix snapped.  
  
"I'm meeting Lily," Sirius replied.  
  
"Not Lily Evans?" Bellatrix gasped.  
  
"That little Mudblood!" Narcissa chimed. "I thought you broke up with her ages ago."  
  
"Not only have a not broken up with her," Sirius beamed, "but I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight." He pulled a small black velvet box out of his robes, held it up for a second so that they could see, and then jammed it back in his pocket.  
  
"You're a disgrace to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," Bellatrix muttered. "A complete disgrace."  
  
"Well, at least Lily's not- who are those two characters you're hanging around? Lestrange and Malfoy?" He coughed loudly.  
  
"They're pure blood!" Bellatrix argued. "They come from good wizarding families." She jabbed her wand angrily between his ribs. "As should the girl you choose to date." With that, her and her sister haughtily strolled on.  
  
Lily, meanwhile, stood outside the statue of Bertha the Bigot, waiting for Sirius to arrive. The only person that passed was Snape, on his way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Hello, Severus," Lily said cheerfully.  
  
Snape gave her a sour look. "What are you doing here, Mudblood?"  
  
"I'm waiting for my boyfriend," she said angrily. "Sirius Black? I've believe you've met him." Snape's eyes widened.  
  
Sirius appeared down the hallway, smiling. "May I help you, Snivellus? Is there something you care to say to Lily?"  
  
"No," Snape muttered.  
  
"Then we'll be seeing you, I guess," Sirius told him. "Bye, Snivelly."  
  
As Snape left, Sirius tickled the statue, right on Bertha's left Achilles tendon, and then the statue swung aside to reveal a small flight of stairs.  
  
"Here we are," he said, leading her down. In the room at the foot of the stairs, nearly everything was burgundy. The sofa was burgundy, the area rug over the wood floors was burgundy, and the walls were covered with a burgundy velvet. One large window sat at the other end, flanked by burgundy draperies.  
  
A bottle of champagne was hovering over the coffee, pouring itself into two flutes.  
  
"Some champagne to start the evening," Sirius said, taking a flute. "To us, then."  
  
"To us," Lily echoed. They both drank up.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said. "And this seems like a good time."  
  
"Well, ask away."  
  
"Lily, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sirius!" she grinned.  
  
"So," Sirius sighed. He dropped down on one knee. "Lily, would you marry me?"  
  
Lily sat there for a moment. "Sirius, we're still in school."  
  
"We don't have to get married yet," he told her, slipping the diamond ring on her finger. "In the summer, after school's out, if you'd like."  
  
"Oh, I'd like that very much!" she grinned. "Yes, I'll marry you, Sirius." She leaned in and began to kiss him.  
  
Suddenly, the burst open, and Professor McGonagall came racing down the stairs. "There you two are!"  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Lily gasped, jumping up from the couch, her elbow coming within an inch of Sirius's nose. "What is it?"  
  
"Black, your mother is here to see you," Professor McGonagall said quickly. "She's in Professor Dumbledore's office." She lowered her voice. "And she's not in the best mood. She ordered me to find you." Shaking her head, she continued, "When I told her you weren't in your dormitory, she threatened to hex me."  
  
"Yes, that would be her," Sirius interrupted sadly.  
  
"Luckily, Potter told me where you had gone off to," McGonagall said.  
  
"Tell her that I'm not coming-" Sirius began.  
  
McGonagall shook her head. "She's coming to you."  
  
No sooner were the words out of her mouth, when Mrs. Black came trudging down the staircase.  
  
"Sirius Black!" she shrieked. "I don't believe this! Hanging around with a Mudblood! Imagine what disgrace you're causing to all of the Blacks right now! I-" Her eyes landed on the champagne flutes, and on the ring on Lily's finger. "Sirius, explain yourself!"  
  
"Well, Mother," Sirius said coolly. "I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Lily Evans."  
  
"Fiancée?" Mrs. Black roared. "Fiancée?!"  
  
"Yes," Sirius answered.  
  
More footsteps came down the stairs. James was not yet visible, but he was screaming loudly so that he could be heard. "Sirius! That old goat of yours is coming this way and-" He came into view, in his dress robes, since he had been at the tea room with Olivia, his wand drawn out in front of him.  
  
Mrs. Black gave him a menacing glare, but not nearly as menacing as the one she gave Lily, who had shrunk back on the sofa and was now nervously twirling her springy red ringlets around her finger.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here?" McGonagall snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"I was down on the pitch," James said to Sirius, ignoring McGonagall completely, "at my extra Quidditch practice; the other players, I suppose, needed more practice." He took a deep breath. "Anyway, so I saw her flying over, and I knew that-" More footsteps came down the stairs.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Black," Dumbledore said, appearing at the foot of the stairwell. "What a pleasure it is to see you again."  
  
Mrs. Black snorted. "Dumbledore, how can you allow my son, my pure-bred son, to go around school with this-" She pointed at Lily, her finger quivering with rage, as she searched for the right words. "With this dirty little Mudblood excuse for a witch!"  
  
Lily burst into hysteric tears.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please take Miss Evans back to Gryffindor tower," Dumbledore said. James nodded.  
  
"Come on, Evans," James said softly. "Don't worry." He led her up the staircase, and into the corridor. "Aww, please, don't cry, Evans."  
  
Lily looked up at him, tears still dripping out of her big green eyes. She opened her mouth to say something to James, but was interrupted by Narcissa and Bellatrix, who were returning to their common room.  
  
"Ooh, Little Miss Mudblood," Bellatrix sang. "Did Sirius have the decency to dump you after all?"  
  
Lily burst into tears again on James's shoulder.  
  
"That's right, cry on Potter," Narcissa said, in a whimpering, mocking voice. Her and Bellatrix began laughing, as they continued on their way down the corridor.  
  
"Don't worry about them," James told Lily. "They're so prejudiced, it's awful." He smiled. "Who wouldn't like a witch like you, Evans? You're the smartest, kindest girl I know."  
  
Lily glanced back up at him. "You really think I'm the smartest, kindest person you know?"  
  
"I said girl," James said, in an effort to raise Lily's spirits. "I'm the smartest, kindest person I know. But don't worry. You're a close runner- up."  
  
Lily let out a slight chuckle. "Some things never change, Potter, eh?"  
  
They entered the common room. Lily settled herself onto the sofa.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" James asked. "Hot chocolate? Coffee? Milk?"  
  
"A hot chocolate would be great, Potter," she smiled. James nodded, raced up to his room, and came down with two mugs.  
  
"Say, where you get that?"  
  
"I nicked it from the kitchens," James told her. "But they could do with some heating up..." He put them inside the fireplace, right in front of the cheery orange flames. "They'll be ready in a bit." He sat down next to her.  
  
"Thank you, James," she said.  
  
"Oh, don't mention it, Evans," James replied. "It wasn't a big deal. Those house elves tons of food to whoever goes into the kitchens-"  
  
"No, I meant for comforting me," Lily replied.  
  
"Oh, well that was my pleasure," he said quietly.  
  
"I've never seen you like this," Lily said. "All humble. Your head's deflated a bit since the last time I rejected a date with you."  
  
"Well, it has been a year," James answered.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"A guy can only get rejected so many times," James grinned. "But I guess it was the fact that you went were going out with Sirius. I couldn't stab him in the back like that." He paused, then continued, with very much difficulty. "But I'm glad you chose Sirius. He really loves you."  
  
"And I really love him," Lily sighed. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to marry him."  
  
"Well, you've already accepted," James reminded her.  
  
"No, I mean I want to get married as soon as possible," Lily said. "When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
"Today," James said. "You've missed it. But the next one is in two weeks." He sighed nervously. "Are you sure, Evans? What about your N.E.W.T.s coming up?"  
  
Sirius climbed through the picture hole. "Well, the damage is done," he said. There were two large scorch marks in his robes. "She's gone back home. She's still angry. I don't think we should tell her the wedding's still on." He glanced at Lily. "It is still on, isn't it?"  
  
"Still on and will be happening in two weeks, next Saturday, in Hogsmeade," Lily smiled.  
  
On Sirius's face appeared a surprised grin. "Wow. Are you sure, Lily?"  
  
"I have never been surer about anything."  
  
Two weeks came rather quickly, and soon, it was February the twenty- seventh, the night before the wedding. James was bored; Lupin had gone to bed early; the full moon was in three days, and he was looking a little ill. Wormtail decided on an early night, too.  
  
Lily and Sirius, meanwhile, had been inseparable since Valentine's Day. They had been kissing for the last twenty minutes. James, meanwhile, sat reading "Quidditch Through the Ages" for the thirteenth time.  
  
Finally, Sirius broke away from Lily. "I have to go to bed now. We have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"I think I'm going to stay up for a little longer," Lily told him. "I'll see you in the morning." She blew him a kiss.  
  
When Sirius was up the stairs and in the dorm, Lily's best friend Alice Woods came up to her. Alice had gone out with James for a few months during their third year, but then broke up. They remained friends, however. Alice was now dating Frank Longbottom, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor, who was the keeper on the Quidditch team and a good friend of James.  
  
"I found the pictures I took last Christmas," Alice said, "of you and Sirius!" She pulled out a picture of them. "You make such a cute couple. Too bad about his family, though."  
  
"Alice, don't be as hating as they are," Lily warned.  
  
"Oh, I'm not," Alice assured her. "But that Bellatrix Black? She's threatened me with the Cruciatus Curse more than once."  
  
"Let's talk about something happy, shall we?" Lily offered. "I am getting married tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, yes," Alice continued. She flipped to another picture. "Oh, Lily, here's you two at the Three Broomsticks! Remember that day? Oh, you two look so right together! You're both so annoying gorgeous. You're going to have beautiful children." She smiled. "But don't use the name Neville. That's what I'm naming my eldest."  
  
"Alright," Lily smiled. "I won't use that name."  
  
"Good," Alice said. She flipped to the next photo. "And then you two at the tea room! To think, you two will be married in just a few hours."  
  
"I know," Lily sighed. "It's weird. It really is."  
  
"Don't worry, Lily," Alice smiled. She looked at her watch. "Wow, it's late. I'd better go turn in. You coming, Lily?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Not yet."  
  
"See you later, then," Alice said. She went up the girls' staircase. The common room was now empty except for Lily and James.  
  
"I'm so scared, James," Lily sighed.  
  
"It's just cold feet," James replied, putting down his book. "Everyone gets it, Evans. Don't worry."  
  
"How would you know? You have a new girl every week."  
  
"I would've had a longer one if-" he began. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He went back to the original topic. "So, why are you scared? I thought you loved Sirius."  
  
"But there's something missing," Lily sighed. "And I don't want to start my life with Sirius until I know for sure what's missing."  
  
"Perhaps it's not Sirius you're destined for, then," James said. He shook his head. "Naw. You're just having jitters. You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Oh," Lily said. "James?"  
  
"Yes, Evans?"  
  
"What do you think would've happened if we had gotten together?"  
  
James opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. He wanted, of course, to say that if Lily had accepted him, it would be him on the altar instead of Sirius. But that wouldn't be appropriate. Instead, he managed to say, "Oh, I don't know... This and that, I suppose."  
  
"But what do you think is wrong?" Lily asked desperately. "What if it's not jitters? What if I can't marry Sirius?"  
  
"You can," James urged her. His usually haughty voice sounded pained and nervous. "You love him. And he loves you."  
  
"Something's wrong," Lily told him. "You're worried about something."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," James sighed. "Well, it's just that... No, never mind."  
  
"Tell me, please, James."  
  
"I know I stopped trying to ask you out last year," he sighed, "but... I think I still have feelings for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what, forget it," James said quickly. "I guess I'm just still a little jealous that you picked Sirius over me..."  
  
"James Potter? Jealous? Wow. And you act as if you have everything."  
  
"I can see you're getting pleasure out of this."  
  
"I'm not," Lily said truthfully. "It's just amazing. I never would've thought that James Potter, the Quidditch star; the popular, conceited, womanizing James Potter, actually is jealous of someone over me." She smiled. "You're different than I thought. Wow. If I had known this a year ago-"  
  
"I probably should go to bed now," James replied, not wanting to get further into the conversation of regrets.  
  
"James!" Lily called after him. Her voice was quivering. "I think I have feelings for you, too."  
  
"Well, forget them, Lily. Please."  
  
"Is it true you never know how you feel about someone until you kiss them?"  
  
"How should I know? Like you say, I have a new girl every week." He plucked their uneaten cocoa out of the fireplace. He shook his head. "Lily, you're marrying Sirius in a few hours. I couldn't possibly."  
  
"Please," Lily begged. "Come on, James."  
  
James sighed. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since he first laid eyes on Lily. But he couldn't betray Sirius like that. Sirius would never forgive him.  
  
But then again, James knew, deep in his heart, that he would never love another woman the way he loved Lily.  
  
James leaned in close to Lily, and kissed her. The kiss was growing more and more passionate, until Lily broke her lips away from James's. She stood there, with James's arms still around her, gazing into his hazel eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are so beautiful," she whispered to him.  
  
"Only because they're looking at you," James answered. He leaned in and kissed her again. By now, the whole room was spinning. James had never felt happier.  
  
He felt a sharp poke in his ribs. Sirius's smiling face loomed above him. The common room was filled with people now, and they all seemed to be staring at James.  
  
It took him a few moments to realize that he was still dressed in yesterday's robes, and that Lily was still sleeping, resting her head on James's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, you haven't been doing anything with my girl, have you?" Sirius joked.  
  
"No! Of course not!" James gasped. "Why would you even suggest something like that? Don't you trust me more-"  
  
"I was just joking," Sirius said quickly. "I know you wouldn't do anything."  
  
"Of course not," James answered. Sirius nodded, and he moved over to Lily, and began kissing her on the neck and on her cheek to wake her up.  
  
"James?" Lily muttered sleepily.  
  
The grin disappeared from is face. "No. It's Sirius."  
  
"Oh, Sirius," Lily said, smiling. "Good morning."  
  
"You'd better get dressed," Sirius replied. "The wedding's in three hours."  
  
Lily sat up. "Three hours?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius replied. "James and I are going to head to the church."  
  
"I just woke up," James said.  
  
"Well, we have to pick our dress robes from the tailor in Hogsmeade," Sirius said, "so just come on."  
  
James and Sirius left the castle grounds, and began walking down the narrow dirt road to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I'm so nervous," Sirius said.  
  
"Nervous?" James echoed, trying to hide his enthusiasm. "Think you might break off the wedding?"  
  
"Hell no," Sirius answered. "I was just merely saying I'm a bit nervous."  
  
"Oh," James answered. "Come on. Let's get the dress robes..."  
  
Nearly everyone had assembled inside the church, but James, the best man, and Sirius were still in the groom's dressing room.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go out there?" Sirius beamed. "I can't believe this. This is all so crazy."  
  
"Don't worry," James told Sirius. "Just remember that she... loves... you, and you love her. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Sirius grinned.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Lily needs to speak with you," said Alice, on the other side of the door.  
  
Sirius was grinning. "Sorry. The groom can't see the bride before the wedding."  
  
"Lily needs to speak with James, actually," Alice rephrased. "She said it was urgent."  
  
Sirius gave James a funny look. "What does she need to talk to you about?"  
  
James shrugged. "I honestly don't know," he lied. "I'll hurry."  
  
He walked down the hall to the bride's dressing room, where Lily stood in front of a full-length mirror. She looked more beautiful than James had ever seen her. Her hair hung shoulder-length in fiery red ringlets, and she was in airy, silk dress robes.  
  
"James," she said. "I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Sirius is waiting for me," James said. "I can't stay long."  
  
"James," she said again. "Remember that kiss we had last night?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"I've kissed Sirius so many times," Lily said, "but never like that. That was amazing." She sighed. "I'm in love with you, James Potter." She collapsed onto the chair in front of her makeup table. "And I can't marry Sirius. Not now."  
  
"Then you're going to have to tell him," James said quietly.  
  
Lily was on the verge of tears. "I know, I know, James. Talk to him for me."  
  
"I can't do that, Lily," James sighed. "Only you can. If I mean that much to you, tell him. He's in his dressing room."  
  
Lily didn't move.  
  
James nodded. "I thought so." He turned around and began to leave the room.  
  
"James, wait!" she called. But James ignored her, and walked out into the corridor.  
  
"Ready to go?" Sirius asked cheerfully.  
  
James nodded angrily. "Yes. I am. The sooner you marry her, the better."  
  
The right side of the church, where Lily's family and friends were to it, was completely packed, but not a single person was on the left side, Sirius's side.  
  
"It's not like I expected them to come, anyway," Sirius told James, as they took their positions beside the altar. The organ music struck up, and the bridesmaids and the escorts came in. All of the men in the procession, including James and Sirius, were in black dress robes, but the bridesmaids were in light pink. It was a funny sight, seeing Petunia Evans, Lily's little Muggle sister, who was as anti-wizard as possible, wearing dress robes, and being escorted up the aisle by Lupin. James wondered what Petunia would think if she knew she was being escorted by a werewolf.  
  
Finally, came Lily and Mr. Evans. Mr. Evans was also a funny sight. He was a plump little Muggle, with fiery red curls and green eyes, like Lily, and it looked odd, too, seeing him in black dress robes.  
  
Anyway, Lily and her father came halfway, and then they stopped. James could see Lily's face behind the veil. She had a wretched expression, and she had stopped, paralyzed in the middle of the aisle. Mr. Evans tried to give her discreet little shoves, but it did no good. She stood there for a good thirty seconds, while the whole church was whispering, and then turned around and ran out through the open doors.  
  
James, despite Sirius's calls to stay back, ran down the aisle to the doors, and closed them as he went through. He found Lily crying.  
  
"Lily, don't cry," James said softly. James's voice caused Lily to stop crying, and she leaped up into his arm.  
  
"James, I need you," she said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Lily," James said. He kissed her ardently, and the entire room began spinning again.  
  
When the room stopped spinning, James realized that the door to the church had been opened, and everyone had seen them, including Sirius, who was now making his way up the aisle, his wand drawn out in front of him.  
  
"James Potter!" he growled, charging at him.  
  
"Sirius, don't-" James began reproachfully.  
  
"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled, but his jet of red light missed James and Lily by an inch. James quickly jumped away from Lily, and dug into his pockets and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" James shouted. His accuracy was perfect, and Sirius's wand flew into the crowd.  
  
But not having a wand didn't faze Sirius. He charged faster, and his James square in the ribs, knocking him to the ground. James's wand was lying five feet away, as Sirius tackled him to the ground. Lily slammed the door to the church shut; she wasn't going to have their fight be put on display in front of her family and friends.  
  
"Stop it!" Lily shrieked. "Stop it!"  
  
But neither James or Sirius listened to her; they were too busy fighting each other.  
  
Lily picked up James's wand, and shouted, "Locomotor Mortis!" Both James and Sirius fell down to the ground, unable to move a muscle.  
  
"Sirius, I should've told you last night," she sighed, "when I realized that I was in love with James." Tears were streaming down her face. "I can't marry you, Sirius."  
  
Sirius couldn't move, but Lily could see pain appear in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius, I really am," Lily said. "I thought I did love you." She slowly applied the counter curse.  
  
"Still keen on beating me up?" James asked Sirius. Sirius solemnly shook his head.  
  
"What good would it do?" he asked sadly. "You've beaten me again, James."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius," James said. He motioned to Lily. "We both are."  
  
"It doesn't matter now," Sirius sighed. "It doesn't matter now. I wish you two the best."  
  
"Sirius," Lily said. "Will you be okay?"  
  
"Oh, of course," he murmured. He turned to James, tears building in his brown eyes. "Treat her well, will you Prongs?"  
  
"I will," James answered. "I promise, Padfoot." He glanced at Sirius. "You're not going to do anything rash, are you?"  
  
"Lord, no," Sirius said. "I'm not that stupid, Prongs. Don't worry. I'm not contemplated hurting you, or myself, for that matter."  
  
"Good," James replied. There was an awkward silence between the three of them.  
  
"You're the only woman I'll ever love, Lily Evans," Sirius said. "But if James is the only one that can make you happy, you shall have him. With my blessing."  
  
Lily glanced into Sirius's pained brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know how I can ever make it up to, Sirius," Lily whispered to him.  
  
"Just be happy with James, Lily. That's all I ask..." 


End file.
